fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of Blopside
The History of Blopside Timeline will be going through some revamps, so some information, mostly the 40,000s and after, are subject to change. Timeline Mid-21st century *Unknown what was happening to the world before the "Great Blop". There is evidence to suggest that a Third World was happening very quickly. *The Great Blop happens, greatly increases the planet's size and opens tears across the infinite realities, all over the planet. *The Tears spew various objects, material, technologies, creatures, flora, people, sentient races, armies, and civilizations across the planet. *The Planet's long, and violent history begins. 2022 *One day after what will become to be known as the Great Blop, humanity, and any other sapient race, finds itself in a twisted alien version of Earth. *The destruction of civilization leads to birth of militias, wanderers, and savage survivalists. *Magic, and aliens are new to this world. Very, very few meetings end in peace. *Some people start salvaging any tech they can find, and quickly adapt to the gargantuan environment. 2023 *One year later, people either start to rebuild civilization from scratch, or start going insane. Many form tyrannical dictatorships, or devolve into packs of rabid animals. *The first Raider band comes into existence. Using looted military weapons, and modified civilian vehicles. *Many wars and skirmishs between settlements, and sentients breakout across the planet. *Some humans and sentients discover magic, and and even fewer learn how to properly use it. The magic's system varies from type to type, and location. Some magic is easy to use, while others are dangerously unstable. Some areas enhance magic, while some cancel them out entirely. *Because magic is still new and alien, magic users are often persecuted. *Because they just arrived, and nobody knows anything about each other at this time, persecution of non-humans is extremely commonly. 2106 *By this time, some settelments have evolved into either large towns or small cities. *Relations with non-humans sentients and magic-users have greatly improved, with many communities accepting them. Still many communities still discriminate against what is considered alien. *Some groups have salvaged many mysterious technologies and reversed engineered them. *The majority of the planet's wilderness are still inhabited by wild beasts, and savage sentients. *By this time, feral Survivalists have fully become the canniballistic wild men known as Raiders. *There is talk between the communities, and many form alliances, or form a government together. 2108 *The Russian communities living on the surface and in ruined buildings finally come into contact with the communities living in the undergorund metro. Unfortunately war breaks out between the two sides. 2119 *With increased attacks from the Metro people, the surface communities of Russia form a coalition to combat them. 2203 *Many communities have grown into powers, and begin to join one another. Either through peaceful mutual agreements, or brutal conquests. *Many peaceful civilizations form alliances against the more aggressive ones. *There are increased attacks from raiders, giant monsters, feral sentients. *The communities built in the ruins of Washington DC form the Crusading Legion to relcaim land from hostile forces. 2206 *Peace has finally come to the Russian communities, both surface and underground. Together they form the Russian Federation. *The RF tries to contact communities out of Russia. 2215 *Down in the deepest reaches of the Metro, the Russian Federation discovers an organic alien ship. The ship's crew is long deceased, but is filled with a collection biological weapons and machines. 2238 *After twenty one years of research, the RF is able to reverse engineer, and use the mysterious bio-technology. *The RF plans to have their entire military outfitted with this bio-tech. 2288 *After another fifty of research, the Russian Federation's entire military is entirely armed with biotechnology. 2289 *As the Washington Communities continue to grow, they are officially renamed the American Defence Directorate, with the Crusading Legion renamed the Directorate Defence Legion. It's primary opponents are several violent alien races living in the ruins of multiple cities. 2299 *There are still fledging communities across the planet. *Many militias are formed to protect people from Raider bands. As well as vicious aliens and monsters. 2301 *The RF creates the Vorganiks, organic robots, as a means for a cheap labour force, and expendable soldiers. *The RF has contact with the ADD. 2302 *The Vorganiks prove to be an effective fighting force. 2341 *Several militias go rogue, with their leaders becoming warlords. *The Magical Kingdom of Olatria is founded on Lake Wanapitei, Ontario, Canada. *The Vorganiks are deployed to an isolated region in Siberia to deal with a vicious alien race called the Zorozi, which has been relentlessly demolishing settlement after settlement. 2342 *Olatria begins a colonization effort, by building more cities atop the surface of Lake Wanapitei. *By the end of the year the Vorganiks have successfully destroyed the Zorozi's war machine, forcing what left of the savage race to flee into the Koryak Mountains. 2343 *An unknown glitch causes the Vorganiks to go rogue and start worshipping war, attacking anything ins ight indiscriminently. The RF and their allies from the European regions drives them into the Black sea, where they mysteriously disappear. 2347 *Many Militias attack Olatria just for the fun of it. *The United European Kingdoms is founded. *Olatria, the ADD, the RF, the UEK, as well as the Alberten Frontier, Ontario Coalition, and the Chinese Republic form the United Governments of the World (UGW). 2348 *Contact with Japan and South Korea are established. *The United Governments of the World classifies the various non-human races of Blopside. *The first use of VHS is used. Violent and Hostile Sentient. VHS races are either malevolent, savage, or just plain unplesent. Examples are the Slivers, Greepers, Huagros, Rockheads, and Xross. This does not mean all members of the race are bad. Sometimes a "good guy" shows up once in a while. VHS races are often called "Tapers". 4689 *A massive machine crashes into the wastes of Canada. A capsule is fired from the machines into the wastes. *A large mechanical wyvern is released from the machine and destroys everything in it's path. It is eventually defeated and it's remains is carried towards Ontario Coalition. 10,000 *After almost 8000 years since the Great Blop, technology has greatly improven, equal rights are given to most citizens, and many populations thrive across the planet. The UGW have now forces on ever cornor of the planet. This is consider the Golden Age of Blopside. *Still, the planet is still crawling with ever increasing raiders, rogue militias, and VHS races. 12,341 *The ADD, for some reason closes it's borders with all other nations. *Olatria is besieged by a seemingly endless horde of raiders and rogue militias. 12,342 *Olatria falls. It's 216 Princesses are transformed into spirits who will reincarnate in less than 90,000 *The ADD falls to a coup by human supremacists, and is reformed as the Coalition of Man. 12,343 *The Coalition is a corrupt and brutal dictatorship, and has enslaved all non-human members of the former ADD. *The Coalition begins a campaign to conquer all of North America. 12,348 *The Coalition invades the Albertan Frontier. The Albertans are able to halt the Coalition's advance. 12,352 *The United European Kingdoms wipes out 99.99999% of all vampires in Europe. 24,557 *Many North American governments form an alliance to end the Coalition's tyranny. 24,560 *The Coalition's entire military, and leadship disappears without a trace. *The remaining citizens, and non-human slaves make amends. 24,561 *The North American Union is formed from what's left of the Coalition. *The NAU rejoins the UGW. 24,562 *Special military branches are formed to hunt down raiders, and VHS races. *The second Golden Age of Blopside begins. 30,000 *A large land mass rises in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Equal amounts of Africa, India, Australia, and China sink into the ocean. *Expenditions are made to the new Land Mass. None return. 30,568 *The Lone survivor of an Expedition to the mysterious land mass, and can only reveal it's name before he dies. The Land mass is called Atlantis. *Further attempts to contact and explore Atlantis are put into effect. Non-succeed. 34,900 *Armies from Atlantis invade major population centers and forward outposts of the UGW. *The 100 year war begins. 34,904 *The Ontario Coalition is defeated. 34,905 *The UEK is defeated. 34,907 *The RF suffers a major defeat in Moscow. *The NAU manages to hold the Atlantean Onslaught. 34,909 *The Atlantean war machine invades Japan, South Korea, and the costal regions of China. 34,998 *The Albertan Frontier is defeated. *Only the NAU and RF stand against the Atlantean Army. 34,999 *The NAU suffers a terrible defeat in Washington, and is slowly defeated near the end of the year. 35,000 *Atlantis is victorious. The UGW is defeated and dissolved. *The Atlantean Empire is formed, and has control over most of the planet. Most of humanity, and other races are enslaved. *The Atleanteans establish colonies on the ruins of the UGW's capitals. 35,001 *For some reason, whenever the Atlanteans, or their loyal minions enter the region that was once Olatria, they begin to slowly die. Lake Wanapitei becomes a refuge for escaping slaves. *Atlantis uses the Crystal Flower, which grow across the planet, to invade other worlds. 36,897 *The invasion of another world miserable fails, and the Atlanteans are force to retreat. 37,000 *Atlantis temporaily loses contact with several of it's colonies. A large monster from a rift attacks the main Canadian colony, and levels half of it before it's destroyed. *Millenia of focusing on other worlds has slowly begun to take it's toll on the Atlanteans. *After two thousand years of Atlantean rule a rebellion is formed. 40,000 *After five thousand years of it's existance, the Atlatean Empire begins to fall apart. Generations of wars sparked by rebellion, and sabotage throughout the centuries cause a dominio effect, causing the Empire to slowly fall into chaos. 40,032 *A mysterious phenomenon prevents the Atlanteans in other dimensions from returing to Blopside, halving the Atlatean's military. 45,000 *In order to bring their territories back under their control, the Atlanteans attempt to use a weather control device to subjugate major Rebel bases. The plan is sabotaged by unknown individuals, and the machine instead destroys major Atlantean cities across the planet, and prevents their scattered armies from helping one each other. 50,000 *After ten thousand years, the Atlantean Empire is crushed, and the Atlanteans are forced to retreat to Atlantis. *The rebellion becomes the Guard Militia, and vows to defend the free people of Blopside from tyranny, and evil. The Guard Militia is mostly Canadian, and some European. Ottowa becomes the capital of the Canadian Branch. *After the Atlantean's defeat, Raiders, rogue militias, monsters, and savage aliens start attacking again. This time, there are no civilizations to protect the people. The world has become a post-apocalyptic wasteland again. *The USA is utterly shattered, but a charismatic figure begins reuniting the fractured people. *A strange blakc mist covers more then 58% of Russia. *A large land mass from Russia breaks away, carrying billions of humans and their non-human neighbors. *The Gorliks apper in Nova Scotia. *The Rliglix appear in Brazil. *The Nephross appear in Greenland. 50,003 *The Guard Militia soon becomes very powerful in protecting the people from Raiders, Rogue militias, and VHS. *The GM begins a long campaign to reunite the world. *The savage monsters living on the US-Canadian border make it difficult to cross into the US. 50,005 *Within five years, the Principality is founded, and begins uniting the shattered people of the USA. *The black mist lifts, and the people living on the floating land mass from Russia are able to see that the area that was covered by has been hideously warped. Savage men, and horrific monsters now prowl the land. The Black Hordes of Russia are born. 50,006 *The Black Hordes of Russia lay siege to the non-corrupted lands left in Russia. 50,007 *The floating land mass above Russia is named New Russia, and declares war on the Black Hordes. 50,010 *Several GM outposts in Northern Alberta suffered raids by an unknown human faction, using strange alien technology. 50,024 *The GM has contact with New Russia. 50,026 *New Russia becomes part of the GM, and the two branches trade technology. 50,051 *The nation of La'Cryma is secretly founded. 50,155 *The Principality launches a crusade to reclaim most of the former US from the savages wandering the land. 50,167 *La'Cryma launches several attacks against the GM's Northern Albertan branches. 50,189 *The GM's European branch succeeds from the GM and is reformatted as the European Dominion. 50,191 *The Sky Route is invented, allowing easy travel between the Canadian acrologies of Canada, and New Russia. 50,192 *Expeditions to China, Japan, and Korea are launched. 50,209 *The European Dominion exiles it's non-human citizens, and becomes a human supremacist nation. 50,210 *The Chinese, Japanese, and Korean GM branches are founded. 50,218 *Expeditions are sent to Australia 50,248 *The Australian GM branch is founded. 60,005 *The Principality has set up more then several colonies in each former state, including Hawai, and Alaska. *The relations with the GM are uneasy, since the GM promotes freedom, and equal rights to all sentients, and the Principality is a brutal dictatorship, and a steadfast human supremacist nation. *By this time, hundreds of new GM Acrologies are built across Canada, while a hundred more are lost. 69,687 *The Gorliks launch a major offensive against Ottowa. The GM barely manages to drive them back. *The Principality launches attacks on the GM acrologies near the states. Less then half are able to hold the line, the rest fall. 69,743 *The GM successfully drives the Principality back into the states. *The construction of the Border wall begins. 70,248 *The Border Wall, separating the states and Canada is complete. 74,104 *The mysterious AI, BNDR, appears in a scrapyard of decaying, but still functioning robots. The AI rallies them, and they form the Robot Revolutionairies. Their first campaign is the destruction of a massive raider band living near the scrapyard. 74,105 *BNDR, and the Robot Revolutionairies declare war on the GM. This the begining of the Bot Wars. The Albertan Branch is the main focus of the war. 74,118 *The Bot Wars end with the GM's victory. BNDR disappears, and the remaining Robot Revolutionairies go into hiding. Many regions in northern Alberta are scarred, and left desolated. 99,001 *More, and more violent aliens and monsters continue to appear on the planet. The GM has grealty expanded, but their are still many human kingdoms who oppose them. 99,997 *A charismatic figure name Fortune appears. She builds a large cult and militia quickly, and declares war on many non-GM kingdoms and civilizations across Manitoba, and Saskatchewan. *Brigadier General Travis of the Guard Militia is promoted to General. *The Guard Militia launches a campaign against Fortune. 99,998 *Further investigation reveals that Fortune is collecting previously unknown technology, presumebly of alien origin. 99,999 *Fortune initiates a plan that will end all life on Blopside, and thousand other worlds the planet has touched, but left unscarred. *The Guard Militia sacriface many soldiers to put an end to Fortune's campaign. *General Travis sacrifices himself to put an end to Fortune's plans. *Fortune is presumed deceased after the assault on her main fortress. 100,000 *Shaydr Corp, a corporate syndicate, specializing in vampiric PMCs, is founded. *Fortune, who somehow survived the war with the GM, secretly enlists in the GM, under the name Ogress. 100,005 *Fortune quickly rises through the ranks, and her true identity is reveal to some GM. *It's eventually revealed that she formed the Guard Militia, 50,005 years ago, and is prone to random, and insane personalities. 120,000 *The world is still a mostly post-apocalypse wasteland. Ruins of GM acrologies and fallen kingdoms are everywhere. Raiders, and Taper races are everywhere. And many violent super powers came coming into play. 121,943 * 121,959 * 121,972 * 121,988 * 121,989 * 121,999 *Unbeknownst to the world, the 216 Princesses of Olatria are reborned, and will help save the world on many ocasions. 121,000 * 122,003 *Haud Spes is born. 122,009 *Haud Spes is left to wonder the world, after her parents abandon her. 122,013 *Haud Spes forms the Techno-magic militia called Dark Fantasia. 122,015 * Category:TemhotaTech Category:Blopside Category:Fan Fiction